Blind eyes, broken heart
by Demon-Pony
Summary: With all students made to repete there previous year Hermione finds that her love isnt what she thought. Maybe its time for a change? and whos this new Professor the has seemed to of won almost every guys heart. MalxMione SnaxHar POSSIBLE LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

DemonPony: Hey all! I do not own any of the characters below apart from Morph.

* * *

The war had been over for some time now and the school year at Hogwarts had restarted because of how classes had been put in second place. There were a few changes. A new compulsory class for all years had been put in place _Taming and familiarization of Magical Creatures_ it was called and was being taught by a new mysterious teacher that no one had heard of.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the very empty class room with the rest of the last years waiting for this teacher to make an appearance. "I bet its some old man" Ron said while tapping his fingers on the table ignoring Hermione who said he was wrong. He and Hermione had been in a relationship for some time now; it wasn't going as well as everyone had thought. The two constantly were fighting over one thing or another and there were rumours that Ron was cheating on her with a Ravenclaw girl.

"I'm not so sure" Harry said as they heard the door open and a bright young female face popped around the corner.

"Ahhhhh I knew this was the right place." The girl cheered and closed the door behind her as she made her way to the front. She turned and seemed to assess the class thru her black framed square glasses. Her face was round and cheerful with small freckles dotted over her nose and rosy cheeks. Her hair was like a lion's mane in texture and was dyed a startling red underneath so her messy pony tail was completely red. She didn't wear teaching robes like the rest instead a brown singlet with cuts in the front that revealed a bit too much skin for a teacher and a wrap around skirt that was dark green with gold swirls that seem shimmer and move.

"I am Professor Morph." She smiled in greeting "I will be your Magical Creatures teacher for this year."

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Malfoy stood up "you're not a witch" he accused.

"Wow your powers of observation serve you well Mr. Malfoy." She said dryly "two points to slytherine for figuring that out and 5 points off for being rather rude."

"This is a school for magic not muggles" He argued.

"Who said I'm a muggle?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"But-" Ron scratched his head confused.

"Mr. Malfoy sit down." And without him saying anything he sat down with wide eyes like he wasn't in control. "I am your teacher for this class and expect to be treated accordingly" Her voice was now stern as her face as her voice seemed to boom even though she wasn't speaking loud. "There will be not talking out of tern and if you do i insist /i on speaking you will raise you hand and wait! I will not force you to participate in this class as some of you" she looked directly at Malfoy "seem to be opposed to the idea of learning new things."

The air in the class seemed to of gotten colder and the room seemed to darken with the Professor's mood and her eyes which were similar to that of an Eagle's seemed to glow. The students watched and Harry silently thought that she may be worse than Snape, who somehow was still alive. Then as quickly as the atmosphere had changed the room became bright again and the sunlight streamed in through the windows. Morph smiled "Well now that the bad stuff is all over, I hope we have a great year together and you all have a lot of fun in my class. Now let's get down to business. Does anyone have any idea what I'm supposed to be teaching you?"

"To learn how to tame animals like moody teachers" Malfoy mumbled and Harry noticed Hermione try to hold in a giggle.

Instead of getting angry Morph blinked then smiled "Thankyou Malfoy. See you can be helpful even if you don't put your hand up" She turned and picked up an egg "This is a dragons egg. To care for one you must keep it away from steel and iron or else the white surface will turn puple with red veins. When this happens you must make the Falconius potion and pour it over the egg." Some students looked bemused and a few put their hands up the professor sighed "If you dont know how to make this potion go as Snape. Potions arent my problem." she stated and sarted to write on the board about the teatment and care of dragon eggs. She then turned around and smile as she watched everyone write notes. "Well now the boring stuff is out of the way lets have some practice with these fake eggs beginner dragon trainers practice with. Get into groups of three and try. When the egg turns golden then you have done it right any other colour and you must start again." She looked around waiting for people to move "well? go on then!" She laughed and made her way to desk to desk to help people almost dancing in between.

"Isnt she beautiful?" Ron asked as he watched Morph with a dreamy look.

Harry shrugged "I guess, she just looks like any other girl to me."

Ron looked at him "how can you say that? She's gorgeous."

"Every other guy seems to think so as well" Hermione hissed with distaste not at the teacher but at her so called boyfriend.

Harry looked around it was true. Almost every other guy seemed to wear the exact same expression on their faces as Ron. "Malfoy doesn't seem to think so" Harry pointed out. Malfoy was looking around the room with disgust at the guys the same as Hermione was.

"He's probably gay" Ron laughed.

"What? Cause he's not drooling over the teacher like a sex starved fool?" Hermione huffed as she watched the teacher as she told everyone to keep on as they were while she went to talk to Snape.

"I wouldn't be sex starved if you put out" Ron sneered.

"Why you little.." Hermione sneered and punched Ron

"BITCH!" Ron cursed and the whole class stoped and looked toward them not that they noticed "I was only telling the truth."

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO BE SUCH A JERK AOBUT IT"

"You're the one who's causing the problem if you weren't such a prude" Ron said.

"Bastard!" Hermione shouted.

"wench"

"Asshole"

"MUDBLOOD!" Ron yelled and that was it, Hermione blinked once, twice and then spun around and started to cry as she ran to the door and accidently bumped in to Malfoy knocking her to the floor.

"THIS IS ENOUGH!" a sudden yell and everyone pause and turn to see the door open with Professor Morph and Snape at the door. Morph wasn't happy but was remaining as calm as possible. Harry noticed that Snapes hand was on her shoulder like he was controlling her. She sighed. "Mr Malfoy." Malfoy turned and looked at her "can you please help Miss Granger to the infirmary and stay with her till I come."

"But-"

"NOW, please" She said taking off her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and fore finger. Malfoy nodded and tried to help Hermione up but she wouldn't stand, He picked her up bridal style and walked out the door with her crying into his uniform. Dr Morph waited for a couple of seconds till she looked up her eyes ablaze. "Class dismissed. Except for you Ron." She said as Ron had tried to make a rush to the door like everyone else. "And Harry," She looked at him and gave a weak smile "I will need to talk to you later but for now Professor Snape wishes to speak with you."

Harry quickly left the room and closed the door behind him and turned to Snape. They stood there for a few seconds and heard muffled words from the class room next to them then "I DO NOT CARE WEASLY, DETENTION!" Morphs voice boomed from inside. Snape then turned and walked down the hallway and Harry quickly followed.


	2. Chapter 2

DemonPony: Yay for the next chapter! Again I don't own any of the characters apart from Morph.

Hermione lay sobbing in the bed she had been gently placed in. Her mind was ablaze with thoughts over what happened and how it had all led to Ron yelling what he knew was the worst thing he could say to her.

They hadn't always been like this. At one point right near the start Ron had been so sweet. Hermione nearly smiled as she thought of the time when Ron had given her flowers for their anniversary, two days late but it was the thought that counted. But that was the only time Ron had ever brought her flowers.

After she realised she wasn't ready to have sex yet and she had told Ron. She _had_ hoped he would respect it but it led to one of their first big fights. Ron didn't like it that she was denying him something that he considered his _right. _She stormed out of the common room nearly in tears. Unlike other boyfriends he didn't follow. A few hours later after Hermione had calmed down he passed her in the hallway.

"_Come on 'Mione your not still mad are you?" He asked impishly. _

She had told him she wasn't but he needed to respect her decisions. After that she hoped it would get better since he no longer bugged her about it but it didn't, it got worse. He took her for granted and expected her to baby him when he got hurt be there every training session and game watching him even if she had something on.

**He just doesn't get it. **She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Hermione groaned as she woke up in one of the uncomfortable beds in the infirmary. "Ron?" she rasped her throat dry from crying, at the blurry image of a person sitting next to the bed.

"No." the person responded, not amused "Just me I'm afraid."

She blinked a couple of times as the world became clear and she saw Malfoy sitting in the chair next to her arms crossed with a scowl on his face. "Though I can't see why you would want to talk to Weasley."

"He's my boyfriend." Hermione stated thinking that it was obvious that Ron should be here to say sorry for making her cry.

Malfoy huffed "You're serious? You're actually going to forgive him for making scene like that? You must be more mad than I thought, Granger."

"I'm not mad!" Hermione protested as she sat up in the bed glaring slightly.

Malfoy blinked "I'm just saying. He treats you like shit most of the time, takes you for granted and is possibly cheating on you."

"You don't know anything about it Malfoy" She hissed.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her reaction "I know a lot more than you probably do. He's scum."

Hermione glared "you making this worse than it really is! You've never liked Ron!"

Malfoy was starting to get angry "You're right I have never liked him. Everyone just thinks it's because he's a Weasley-"

"-That's because it is." Hermione countered.

Malfoy glared at her "Lies." he sneered and glared at her, he looked more like Draco then he had the entire conversation. He stood up and Hermione followed, they were a bit too close for Hermione's liking their chests nearly touching. Hermione found herself having to tilt her head up to look into Draco's eyes he was taller than he looked.

"Then why?" She asked her voice wasn't more than a whisper; there was no need to speak louder. She could feel his breath sweep across her face as he leaned in so his mouth was next to her ear.

"You will never know Granger, not while your eyes are blind and ears deaf."

Hermione stepped back and blinked "What?"

Malfoy smirked in a way that told her he knew something she didn't. "When you figure it out and tell me and I'll tell you why." And with that he turned around and left the infirmary leaving Hermione standing there completely stunned. She stayed that way until Professor Morph stepped into the room.

"Ah. Miss Granger. I need to talk to you about Ron." Morph smiled slightly and sat down where Malfoy had been previously sitting.

Hermione nodded and sat down quickly on the edge of the bed. "What would you like to know?"

"Well..." Morph took a deep breath "is this the first time you and him have had an argument this big?" She asked looking over the edge of her glasses.

"No," Hermione answered "We have one or two fights a month." The Professor nodded in thought.

"Miss Granger" She started "Even from what I've seen today, you are a very bright young lady and one that has a big heart."

Hermione nodded hesitantly "go on."

"I talked with Mr Weasley and grew concerned at some of his comments." Morph looked up "You must think of your well fare first. Miss Granger."

"What are you saying?"

"If things get any worse I would appreciate it if you were to notify me or another teacher before it gets dangerous." And with that Professor Morph got up and left.

Harry entered the Griffindor common room it was late now. After speaking to Snape about some training he had spent some extra time watching as the professor brewed several potions. Snape had seemed to of tolerated Harry's presence as Harry watched him glide through the room in deep concentration. It wasn't like Harry had been distracting sitting on one of the chairs watching silently.

Harry looked around and saw Hermione sitting in one of the lush arm chairs staring pensive at the fire. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Hermione looked up "I'm fine," She said and turned her face back to the fire "Just thinking about something Malfoy said."

Harry looked at her in surprise, her and Malfoy had never gotten along so what could he of possibly said that would make her so deep in thought. "What did he say?" Harry asked know this was the only way he'd find out.

"He said he wouldn't tell me why he dislikes Ron so much while, and I quote, my eyes are blind and my ears are deaf."

"What?"

"Those were my thoughts exactly. He told me once I figure it out then he will tell me."

Harry stared at the fire. "Eyes blind, ears deaf." He repeated to himself quietly. "Well, let's try to work this out now because I know you won't sleep till you know."

Hermione nodded "Well," she started "When your blind you cant see anything and when your deaf you cant hear anything. So if I apparently am both deaf and blind what to?"

Harry shrugged "Can't help you there 'Mione" deciding to change the topic he asked "Have you seen Ron yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. Not yet. Im not sure if I want to at the moment." Her voice held no emotion not like before when there was longing when she was away from him for even as smallish period of time.

"Are you going to forgive him? He looked really cut up about the whole thing when I saw him while I was coming back here."

Hermione paused "I will." She said not wanting to cause any uneasiness for Harry at seeing his two best friends fighting and arguing. "But first, I'm going to go for a walk." She decided and stood up.

The night air was cool and the wind was blowing a nice breeze through the halls. Hermione looked out at the sky and thought yet again about Ron's comments during class. Was she being a prude? No. She didn't think so. Just because she didn't want to part her legs like a whore as soon as they were going out. Hermione wanted her first time to be romantic and special with someone who had shown they cared for her deeply and would be as faithful to her as she would be to them.

That's was a reasonable request she thought. All she wanted was to get treated properly and with respect. Hermione was startled out of her thoughts when there was a loud shout of "OH GOD RON!" from one of side hallways. Hermione blinked and quickly ran down the hallway her heart stopped at what she saw. Ron and some slut going at it like rabbits his face scrunched up. They couldn't see her in the shadows and it didn't matter because as soon as she was there Hermione was gone running as far away from that sight as possible. She didn't know where she was going her eyes blurry with tears so she let her feet guide her.

Hermione had never felt so broken and betrayed. Her heart was smashed into tiny pieces and it was then when she felt a warm hard body against her as she ran into someone. She just continued crying into the comforting warmth not caring who it was as long as it wasn't Ron.

"Well well." A soft voice murmured "I didn't think you would get it so quickly. Your smarter than I gave you credit for Granger" Hermione looked up and saw Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

DemonPony: Im sorry its been a while since I updated! Just started classes again so been trying to get ahead. Anyway I do not own any characters apart from Professor Morph.

Hermione looked at Malfoy then sniffled "I can't believe I'm saying this but you were right. I was blind. I refused to see what was right in front of me and didn't listen to the warning signs."

Malfoy nodded in thought "come in". He led her further into the small room with a couch and a small old book case that was stuffed full of old and new books as well as magazines. There were a few candles lit that gave it a somewhat romantic atmosphere this unnerved Hermione slightly but she quickly shook it off.

"You shouldn't be up here Malfoy" Hermione said once she realised they were in one of the tall towers that were never used.

"I could say the same to you Granger." Malfoy shot back.

She turned her head away, she found herself looking out the small window and was amazed with the view she saw "Oh wow."

Malfoy looked over her shoulder "Yea. I love the view. It's one of the main reasons I come here apart being able to enjoy the peace and quiet away from everyone's complicated lives."

"And yours is oh so simple?" Hermione huffed.

"Mines complicated enough without it getting mixed up in others as well."

"The forbidden wood looks so lovely from up here" Hermione murmured trying to change the subject.

Malfoy nodded in agreement "I love it how something that contains so many bad and evil things can still look so beautiful and good from the right view. It gives me hope."

"I don't think most of it is evil." Hermione turned and smiled slightly "More like misunderstood. Hope for what?"

"That nothing is as it seems on face value and name alone. Maybe it wouldn't seem so evil and bad if it was call the Magical wood of things that are dangerous but still good."

Hermione laughed although it came out more strained then natural "I'm sure it would probably still look the same but with a name like that we might not view it as seriously"

"You take my point. Would you like to sit down Granger?"

Hermione nodded and she sat down on the couch with Malfoy. "I didn't think you would get it so fast" He commented looking out the window seeming more relaxed than he really was.

Hermione brought her knees up under her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs "I kind of _found_ out more then realised"

Malfoy turned towards her and raised an eyebrow "oh? How?"

"I went for a walk to calm my thoughts when I heard someone call his name" Her voice was getting more upset and the tears had started to flow again "He.....and....she was there and they were....." She couldn't finish her sentence she started to cry again. Malfoy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her best he could. "Can you tell me why you hate Ron so much?"

Malfoy looked at her and smirked "you really want to know?"

"yes."

"well believe it or not, me and Ron went to the same school before this one."

Hermione sat up. "No way."

Malfoy laughed and nodded "I was still a stuck up twat backthen"

"Wait you've changed?" Hermione joked and Malfoy just shoved her a bit.

"Anyway, in school and I got to watching how everyone interacted since I didn't really have any friends that weren't scared of me. We were in a lot of the same classes, I never did like him. I disliked the way he would find someone who was really popular or would probably become popular and then make friends with them just so he could be popular as well. He scabbed off everyone even when he didn't realise it. He hated it when he didn't get his way. But most of all I hated how would treat girls. Leading them into thinking he was a really nice guy then after a bit taking them for granted using them like they were a piece of garbage."

Hermione blinked as all this information was revealed to her. She could see the pattern. "So the main reason you hate him so much is because he doesn't treat women right."

Malfoy nodded "Women should never be treated like an object."

"I doubt you can do any better." Hermione said thinking about all the times he had insulted and hurt her.

Malfoy glared slightly "I bet I could."

"You treat everyone like shit." Hermione accused

"I'll prove it to you" Malfoy said getting annoyed.

"How?" Hermione laughed.

Malfoy paused and thought then smirked "Ok. If you hang around me more often and act civil even in front of your friends Ill treat you like a proper lady."

Hermione looked at him "So what you're saying is; if I become your friend and keep you company.... you will show me how you can treat women better then Ron?"

Malfoy held out his hand "Pretty much, is it a deal?" He smirked.

Hermione shook his hand. "Starting from when?" she asked nervously hoping he wouldn't want to walk her back to her room, she needed some time alone.

"How about tomorrow, first session class?"

"Ok" Hermione agreed quickly, stood up and walked to the exit "I'll see you then. Good night."

"G'night." Malfoy replied and wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into; he hadn't known that Hermione had been thinking the same thing.

While he sat quietly, Malfoy remembered the differences in her appearance since he had last been that close to her. She had grown up very gracefully and now looked like a fully grown witch more than a snotty know-it-all Gryffindor that she had been when he first met her. Malfoy smiled and thought of how on any other night he would have thought that she was lying and just trying to get him to speak but he knew she had been telling the truth because even he heard the moans and calls from the Weasley and whichever slut it was tonight.

"Hmm and I was gonna share some juicy gossip with you but that looked even more interesting. Spill the beans Malfoy." A voice laughed from the window.

Malfoy looked up to see a small brown sparrow sitting on the window sill. "Ah, good evening Anne" He drawled smirking "and what brings you to my humble tower on this fine evening?" He asked standing up and walking to the window where the bird sat.

"Quit the small talk Draco. Hermione was here?" The sparrow chirped in a feminine voice before flying quickly onto Draco's shoulder looking out over the forest.

"Yes."

"Oh." The sparrow pause for a second "She heard then?"

"I think the entire school could hear."

"The poor girl. No secrets now."

"At least she knows the truth and isn't under some petty delusion about that weasel of a Weasley."

"Yes but to find out like that also the entire school probably knows now. In the next few days she will feel shame and embarrassment like she has never felt before." The bird sighed shaking its head sadly.

"Past experience?" Malfoy laughed.

"For me? Yea four times in fact, each with a different guy. Hermione is a girl with dignity and pride. This is going to test her."

"What can you tell me?" Malfoy asked watching the trees sway gently.

"What?" The bird blinked faking innocents "I've got no idea what yo-"

"I know your stronger now." Malfoy muttered.

"Stronger? Me? You've got the wrong bird."

"I'm done with games, Anne. You owe me." Malfoy stated as he turned into the room and raised a finger letting Anne jump onto it letting Malfoy place her into the wooden birdcage. "It's time for business. "

The sparrow sighed and closed her eyes muttering "Enter. My mind connected to yours. Your thoughts imaged in mine." And the cage started to glow, pale green light filling the room. "Oh my" Anne exclaimed as thoughts and emotions filled her small mind.

"What is it?" Malfoy asked.

"There has been so much disappointment in her life. It is reflected in her memories. There has been so much heartbreak in her mind. No one she can truly talk to. No one fully understands her."

"Okay what is she thinking now?"

The bird opened her eyes but they were the same green as the cage. "She loved so much and now her heart is broken, shattered into a million pieces. Her entire being hurts, so lonely. But her mind is now going to the future. She's nervous and somewhat uneasy."

"What about? Is it to do with him?" Malfoy sneered at the last part.

"No. She has changed direction in her thoughts she's thinking about tomorrow. Her thoughts are now on you, on how to act and what to say. She is also rethinking her past encounters with you. Asking herself if your dislike towards her was more that she was a friend and eventual girlfriend of Ron."

Malfoy smiled "smart girl. Common it's time for you to get some sleep."

"Your day will be more eventful then mine." The bird laughed as Malfoy picked up her cage and they exited the tower and walked down to the dungeon entrance where Malfoy opened the cage.

"We are in school you know?" The bird said looking up from the floor.

"Yes."

"So you should address me by my proper title. I thought you said you treat women right."

"I'll feed you to a cat if you keep that up." Malfoy threatened

"Mr Malfoy...." The voice was sterner and Malfoy laughed.

"Ok ok goodnight, Professor Morph." Malfoy smirked as he watched the sparrow disappear into the dungeon.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: AHHHHHH Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry! Ive been studying for my exams because Im failing so real sorry about no updating sooner.  
Disclaimer: I dont own harry potter.

Hermione sat at the table waiting for it to slowly fill with eager students. She had woke early and had become restless lying in bed so she had come down to breakfast rather early. She looked around and noticed that a lot of students were looking at her, some not obvious some very obvious. There were a wide range of looks pity, disgust and a fair amount of amusement coming from the slytherine side. Two girls, the terrible twins as they were known, walked past and giggled Hermione heard some of their hushed convocation "Poor her...heard him...only lasted short time...". Hermione looked up and glared at the two who sneered and asked "How was your night? We heard Rons."

Hermione was about to retort when a smooth voice came from behind them "Well now girls this isn't our table in fact far from it what could you possibly want to do down this way?" They turned around to see Malfoy standing there his face one of indifference. The two blondes giggled and blushed scarlet "Yes Master Malfoy."and they turned quickly their long pigtails twirling in the air as they skipped back to their seats arm in arm giggling all the way.

"I heard some interesting stuff last night, after you left." Malfoy smirked the infuriating smirk he was known for.

Hermione looked up shocked "What sort of stuff?"

Draco smirked "A little bird told me you were nervous about how to act around me." he said lowly enough to make sure no one else heard him. Hermione stood up and pushed him back towards his table.

"Stay over that side and keep your opinions to yourself Malfoy!"

"Did you sleep well?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"The deal doesn't start till first session, so dont act like you care" She ground out before storming out of the hall trying not to listen to the snikering by the slytherines who were guessing that Malfoy had been taunting her. She ran down the halls her foot steps echoing down to the doungens for her first class which was potions. She shook her head at last nights convocation. It had almost seemed like she had seen a softer side of Malfoy but she was now sure this bet of sorts was going to be the death of her. She knocked on the potions door hoping to get some extra work done before class started to take her mind off what she agreed to last night in her state of shock.

Snape opened the door and looked down at Hermione. "Granger," he drawled with boredom "I'm not sure if you are aware of the time but class doesn't start for another hour."

Hermione nodded and looked at the ground, not being able to hold eye contact with the man that was supposed to be dead. "I know but I was wondering if I could do some extra study here till class starts."

"Hmph"

"Awwwww common Severus~" Hermiones head shot up and she paled as she saw what could only be described as a chibi version of Professor Morph Clinging to Snape with her chin on his shoulder and an arm across his chest and one in his oily hair Snape stood rigid. She giggled "She just wants to work, I'll look after her if you wont."

Severus glared at the student in front of him then shook the other teacher off "fine" He muttered then stormed away.

Hermione stared at the teacher who stood up from her place where she fell and brushed herself off while watching Snape stride away. "What a man" She giggled pervesly.

"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed with a gasp.

Morph blinked then laughed waving off Hermione's concern "Pah. It's not class hours yet."

Hermione giggled at the Teachers antics as she followed the childish Professor in to the class and sat in her normal seat. "True" She sighed and looked up to see Morph sit on the edge of Snapes desk idling swinging her legs. "though out of the two of us I think everyone would assume that you were the teenage student and I was the teacher." She laughed and shook her head as Morph pouted at her. For the next hour Morph and Hermione talked. Hermione kept the subjects simple and distracting and Morph was happy to go along with it. Hermione discovered that the Morph was really just a child inside trying to act tough and adult but when the situation called for it she was very wise. Hermione enjoyed Morphs company till Snape returned and kicked Morph out because class started in 15 minutes and "a hogwarts professor should not be seen as such an unprofessional as having girly gossip with the students in a class of learning." that of course got a jab from Morph saying that if she couldn't gossip with students the Snape would have to listen to her gossip.

Class started and ran as usual with Snape decideing very cruelly that since he was in a bad mood (Which had nothing at all to do with the fact he knew Morph would make good on her promise to make him listen to her gossip, well thats what HE would like to believe anyway.) he would give them a revison on basic potions practices after Longbottom forgot how to make a love potion. Hermione was left with her thoughts since Snape refused to let her answer anything. She started to think about what she had seen last night. Ron had always been a barsted she knew that but she never thought he would go as far as cheating on her. She knew that at some point she would have to confront Ron. She knew what she was going to have to break off their relationship it was as good as dead anyway.

Snapes loud voice startled out of her depressive musings "You will all partner up and go through self testing. Once you can list all ingredients for all 10 potions in order you may leave!"  
"'Mione your my partner right?" Ron grinned completely unaware of the cold aura and glares Hermione was sending his way.  
"Actully Miss Granger will be my partner" Malfoy said walking up to Ron looking down on him, he turned to Hermione "That is, if she will allow my company" He said smoothly his pale eyes like moten lava as he looked deep into her eyes before offering her his hand.

Ron watched the way a small blush passed over Hermiones cheeks as the two completely ignored him. He glared as Hermione took Malfoys hand and nodded silently with a strange look in her eye. It wasnt untill they started to walk to Malfoys desk when he decided to talk "Mione you cant be serious! You supposed to be my girlfriend! Your suposed to love me!"  
Malfoy turned around and smirked "I think we can all agree Weasley that you lost that right last night when you 'girlfriend' was crying into my shoulder." with out futher a do Malfoy slipped his arm around Hermiones waist and started to lead her back to his table. That was when Ron lost it, instead of drawing his wand he lunged.

Demon Pony: OOC? probly. xD stopped it short cause this is the cause of MASSIVE writers block! like waaaayyyy to big. I NEED INSPIRATION! anyone got anyideas?


End file.
